Noche de Febrero
by CC.Hawkeye
Summary: Editado. Y todo por que solo quería ver a su estoica Teniente Primera en un bestido de gala; despues de verla las cosas empezaban a perder un poco el orden ¿relamente fue buena idea?
1. Chapter 1

Leyó por tercera vez…

-0-

Estimado General de Brigada y Alquimista Estatal Roy Mustang:

Tenemos el honor de invitarlo a usted y acompañante a la ceremonia por los grandes avances en el Proyecto Isbhal; a esta ceremonia también se han sido invitados representantes de las tribus ishbalies para mejorar las relaciones.

El lugar de celebración será en el palacio de su excelencia el Führer Grumman el día 14 de Febrero a las 21:00hrs.

Sin ningún otra partículas

ührer

-0-

-_"__Ha~__ese __viejo __zorro__"_- murmuro, no tenía ni las más remotas ganas de ir a esas idioteces de alcurnia y mucho menos con alguien pero como él estaba a cargo del Proyecto Ishbal, proyecto que le estaba costando más que la vida misma en ganarse la confianza de los ancianos y cabecillas de Ishbal.

Deposito la invitación sobre los otros tantos papeles que, como siempre tenía pendiente, pero el sonido de la puerta de su despacho lo distrajo de su desgano. Su fiel Teniente Primera acababa de ingresar a su oficina y para su sorpresa sin ningún fastidioso papel en mano sino que en esta ocasión con un café; no tenía ni las más mínima idea de como era capaz de hacer que el café de la oficina tuviera un sabor tan excito ya que en una oportunidad intento hacer una taza pero el resultado de esta solo fue agua con sabor a tierra, realmente esa mujer debía tener algún truco bajo la manga.

-como van las cosas teniente?- pregunto animado mientras su subordinada dejaba la taza de café sobre su escritorio

-bastante bien general, a este paso creo que el papeleo estará…- dejo su frase en el aire mientras miraba el escritorio lleno de papeles claramente sin firmar

-en mi defensa Teniente, fui llamado por la secretaría del Führer_-_ dijo mientras buscaba la condenada invitación-al parecer el Führer Grumman le gustan las fiestas- mientras le entregaba la invitación a su Teniente para que la leyera

-Por lo que veo no tiene otra más que ir ya que se trata del Proyecto Ishabal- dijo con tranquilidad mientras dejaba el dichoso papel sobre el escritorio

-Así es…-suspiro mientras se recostaba en su silla-pero en verdad no le veo mucho el caso, no mientras se podría solicitar otro poco del presupuesto para solucionar el asunto del acueducto- mientras apoyaba su mentón en el dorso de su mano con la mirada perdida

-Con todo respeto General, pero el asistir le permitirá con seguir más apoyo de las familias acaudaladas-ella siempre sabía cómo convencerlo

-Siempre tan práctica, Teniente-comento divertido

-Si es por el bien del Proyecto Ishbal no le veo nada malo- respondió como siempre estoicamente

-Ciertamente Teniente, pero no es divertido soportar como las señoras de edad proponen a sus nietas como si fueran parte de una carrera de caballos en la que yo tenga que declarar un ganador-

-Supongo que no hay mucho que hacer, teniendo en cuenta que debe ir- hizo un saludo militar prolijo como siempre y procedió a retirarse

-Sabe Teniente, si llevara a una encantadora acompañante podría librarme de eso- soltó divertido pero por su mirada ella sabía que iba enserio

Su invitación encubierta realmente la desconcertó, ¿realmente la estaba invitando? o solo era su imaginación

-Creo que tiene más de una opción como encantadora acompañante- dijo tantean el terreno

-Dudo que alguien esté al tanto del Proyecto Ishbal como lo está mi subordinada más capacitada- esa sonrisa llena de confianza solo podía significar una cosa

-Lo veremos una vez que termine el papeleo pendiente antes de esa noche, General- mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de su despacho

Su sonrisa se borro en el instante que dio cuenta de la torre de papeleo frente a él, soltó un suspiro…

-Supongo que valdrá la pena- suspiró resignado a realizar el molesto papeleo

~Mientras tanto en la oficina del _Führer_

El mandatario estaba en compañía de su asistente personal

-Así que nuestro estimado General recibió la invitación jojojojo-

-Efectivamente Excelencia, pero está seguro que invitará a Riza?-el plan del viejo zorro no le convencía mucho-Quiero decir, la noche de la fiesta de su asenso ella solo lo fue a buscar y se negó rotundamente a venir incluso conmigo-Su amiga podía ser realmente obstinada cuando quería serlo

-jojojojo descuide Teniente Catalina, no hay nada mejor que una compañante que tenga opinión en el tema-Esa afirmación solo la dejo con más dudas con respecto al supuesto "plan de contención" del Führer

* * *

><p>Idea loca que se me ocurrió mientras mi madre me tenía empaquetando los regalos de navidad anoche XD empiezo a creer que mientras hago cosas random es cuando me viene la inspiración. Pienso que no dará para más de 2 o 3 capítulos contando este y pronto se viene la actualización de Reila<p>

Espero que les haya gustado…me despido por ahora n_n


	2. Chapter 2

_~Mes de Febrero en Central~_

Una partida como hace mucho que no tenía y por lo visto su inminente derrota se debía al buen humor de su adversario favorito.

-jojojojojo veo que ha mejorado muchísimo General- dijo mientras anotaba la victoria de su contrincante en la libreta como era de costumbre- y la eficiencia de la documentación en su departamento va como la buena partida que acabamos de tener- su curiosidad de esos números azules tan repentinos debía tener una razón realmente de peso para el alquimista

-vera su Excelencia- relato mientras ordenaba las piezas del tablero- el Proyecto Ishbal ha sido todo un éxito y no podría estar más conforme con los resultados… ahora, si me disculpa debo retirarme- mientras procedía a levantarse de su asiento

-Pero apenas ha sido una partida General-

-Y una bastante buena su excelencia…pero me temo que debo terminar el trabajo antes de que mi Teniente Primera se enfade- Realizo el saludo militar correspondiente y se retiro del espacioso lugar

-Espero tenerlo por aquí pronto General-

_~Y en la oficina de nuestro querido General~_

Durante el camino a su oficina, como siempre, recibía miradas "discretas" de parte del personal femenino aun que para él no tenían nada de discreto ya que era demasiado obvio cuando un grupo de féminas copuchea sobre ti mientras pasas cerca. Y eso solo lograba hacerlo recapacitar en cuanto Hawkeye lo ayudo en el pasado y lo seguía haciendo con la mayor convicción en su ideal; tal vez no sería mala idea un presente –_"unas flores tal vez?... no ya es muy pasado"_- las flores siempre las regalaba a sus citas como una compensación por no volverlas a llamar después de salir solo una vez con ellas, de hecho ninguna cita pasaba de una con la excepción de sus informante y claro está "Elizabeth", aun cuando nunca habido cita realmente nada más que llamadas para despistar al personal militar en sus misiones. –_"podría mirar algo por el centro en un momento más"_- pensó mientras miraba su reloj de plata, teniendo en cuenta que últimamente salía más temprano de lo acostumbrado desde que realizaba su papeleo a tiempo; y la única motivación para ello era que pensó que sería divertido ver a su estricta Teniente Primera en un vestido de gala.

Como era de esperar el papeleo se realizaba con óptima diligencia gracias a su Teniente, eso solo le hacía pensar que realmente su carrera militar se habría caído hace muchos años si no fuera por ella.

-vaya jefe, tan mal le fue que volvió en – Havoc saco el cigarro de su boca y reviso su reloj de muñeca- 50 minutos

-una vez más equivocado, Teniente Havoc- dijo mientras pasaba por en frente del escritorio de sus subordinados y chaqueo los dedos consiguiendo que el cigarro se consumiera por completo, logrando que Havoc saltara de su asiento del susto, arrancando una sonora risa de parte de Breda, Fuery acomodara sus gafas nerviosamente- maldita sea-

-El Jefe se trae algo entre manos para estar de tan buen humor- comento Falman mientras volvía a sus papeles con parsimonia-

-Tsk! hace un mes que anda como idiota- ya a esas alturas el General había desaparecido tras la puerta de su despacho- más le vale que no se haya metido con mi cita como la ultima vez-

-Si no mal recuerdo tu última cita fue cuando terminaste tu rehabilitación- comento divertido Breda mientras miraba a Falman

-Dudo que la Teniente Catalina contara como cita, Breda- recibió como respuesta logrando que Havoc se callara y volviera a sus papeles más que molesto

Al entrar en su despacho encontró a su Teniente organizando el papeleo que ya estaba terminado.

-eso ya está firmado Teniente- dijo y logrando que la mujer saliera de su concentración

-así me doy cuenta, señor- realizando el saludo militar- ha tardado menos de lo previsto, algo anda mal señor?- mientras miraba a su superior caminar hasta su silla

-en lo absoluto, ha sido una visita bastante estimulante- dio cuenta de que su escritorio estaba prácticamente vació- Teniente, hay algo más para hoy?

-nada más que esto señor- saco un pequeño papel que estaba sobre la pila que cargaba en sus manos y lo entrego

-es en verdad conveniente- dijo más para si

-que es conveniente señor?- pregunto, realmente su superior estaba algo fuera de sí últimamente

Ya había terminado de firmas el documento- hay algo más pendiente Teniente?- dijo mientras tendía el papel

-Eso era lo ultimo señor- cogió el papel algo sorprendida ¿tan poco se demoraba un solo papel? Si era así, su superior pudo terminar el papeleo acumulado en semanas en cosa de unos días

-Puedo encargarle la oficina hoy?- dijo levantándose y dispuesto a coger su gabardina junto a la salida de su despacho- ya solo queda una hora para terminar el horario de trabajo y solo hay que entregar el papeleo a la oficina de registros- volteo a su subordinada, que por algún motivo estaba algo atónita- ocurre algo teniente?- con esto logro sacarla de su vacilación

-ha~ no es nada señor-

-bien, le dejo la oficina Teniente- procedió a salir de su despacho

-sí, señor-

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí el segundo capítulo y se viene el final algo subido de tono 1313 ya no espoileo más xD<em>

_Hasta la próxima n_n_


	3. Chapter 3

~Flash Back~

No tenía otra opción que pedirle ayuda a Rebecca a buscar un vestido puesto que nunca asistía a ninguna cena o una cita no tenía algo que pudiera usar en una cena de gala. Y claro, su amiga estaba más que emocionada en ayudarla con un vestido; también de paso –"le informare al _Führer del progreso del General con Riza"__-_ pensó Rebecca, el viejo zorro estaba en lo cierto.

Pasaron toda la tarde buscando un vestido para esa noche y claro está que la Teniente había pedido permiso para retirarse temprano de la oficina, estaba tranquila ya que el papeleo no se acumulaba desde hace casi 3 semanas. Su amiga la arrastro de tienda en tienda por todo Central en busca de un dichoso vestido y cuando Riza creyó que el suplicio había terminado Rebecca recordó los malditos zapatos que las tuvo 2 horas más buscando un par que hiciera juego con el vestido

~Fin Flash Back~

La última vez que la vio usando una vestido fue el día del funeral de su padre y claro está no era uno que la hiciera alarde de su…-_"linda apariencia"_- pensó para no llevar su mente a otros terrenos que no lo desenfocaran de su objetivo esa noche.

Ya eran las 8 solo faltaban 30 minutos para la hora que acordaron en que la pasaría a buscar a su departamento y ya estaba a unas cuadras de dicho lugar por lo que decidió estacionarse ahí _-"para no parecer tan ansioso"- _ creyó, pero realmente estaba nervioso como nunca lo había estado en una cita; en efecto, él, el gran Roy Mustang era un erudito en cualquier método de conquista de féminas y ellas eran las que se mostraban entusiasmadas y hasta nerviosas con su sola presencia pero esta ocasión era diferente, todo lo que tenía relación con su Primera Teniente era diferente; caminar por las calles de Central era relajante incluso cuando realizaban guardias de rutina, estar hasta altas hora en el cuartel haciendo papeleo retrasado, verla preparar el café tan ensimismada tanto que nunca se percataba como él la observaba o eso era lo que creía él –_"claro que ella lo sabía, grandísimo idiota"_- esa mujer tenía entrenamiento militar y era especialista en manejo de armas, era imposible que no se diera cuenta cuando la estaban observando –"idiota"- dijo en voz alta mientras estrellaba su cabeza contra el volante del vehículo, el sonido de la bocina le hizo darse cuenta de cómo sus pensamientos lo distrajeron, saco su reloj de plata para dar cuenta que ya era la hora que habían acordado al guardarlo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta su mano topo con algo más

~Flash Back~

-Ha~ General Mustang hace mucho que no contábamos con su presencia- saludo un hombre mayor

-El trabajo me ha tenido bastante ocupado estas últimas semanas, Señor Van Santen-

El viejo Van Santen era dueño de una de las joyerías con mayor fama en Cuidad Central; por lo general compraba baratijas, un broche que parecía bastante caro para los ojos inexpertos era su compra por excelencia. Con ayuda del dueño, quien ya conocía los gustos del General por asombrar a las damas con las que salía lo llevo a conocer un par de secretos más y uno bastante particular…. Elizabeth.

-Ya veo por qué no ha venido a comprar algún presenta para sus citas General- comento mientras observaba al más joven mirar las vitrinas llenas de exuberantes alhajas, rubíes, diamantes, zafiros finamente decorado por oro o plata….- Veo que no está en busca de su compra habitual General-

-Como siempre en lo cierto- levanto su vista al anciano- esta vez es diferente- desvió la vista algo sonrojado-…y no estoy seguro de lo que pueda ser apropiado-

-Ho~…y debo suponer que esta joven especial al fin se trata de la señorita Elizabeth- comento mientras desaparecía tras unos estantes al otro lado del mostrador; para luego de unos minutos volver a aparecer con una pequeña caja- creo q esto podría ayudarlo-

El lapsus de tiempo que el viejo demoro en encontrar fue como un balde de agua fría, era adivino o alguien le vino con el cuento; y las únicas personas posibles eran su madre adoptiva o el viejo zorro. En el momento de ver la joya entre las manos del señor Van Santen se dio cuenta que era perfecto para Elizabeth, no…..era perfecto para Riza.

~Fin Flash Back~

Sonrió para sí al recordar cómo había obtenido dicho artilugio solo esperaba que fuera de su agrado y no quedar como tonto frente a ella aun cuando ya había ocurrido en más de una ocasión –_"basta de recuerdos por ahora"_- digo en voz alta para encender el motor del auto y llegar hasta el departamento de su Teniente, detuvo el motor y procedió a subir al piso correspondiente.

A cada paso los nervios lo carcomían más y más, no era la primera vez que salía con una mujer eso estaba más que claro para todo el mundo pero el hecho de que era ella lo hacía completamente distinto. Se detuvo frente a la puerta dispuesto a golpear pero el sonido de olfateo desde el otro lado lo alerto de que su presencia había sido más que anunciada y el sonido de tacones dirigirse a la puerta lo hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago….Sí mariposas, como las que solo en una ocasión las había sentido, sacudió su cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento que solo lo hacía sentirse más nervioso frente a su Teniente y presto atención al movimiento de la puerta

-Buenas no~- trato de poner su mejor sonrisa pero la solo imagen frente a él dejo su mente absolutamente en blanco y olvidando lo que estaba diciendo

* * *

><p>He renacidoooooo~ -con voz de ave fénix XD-<p>

Pido mil disculpas por perderme desde el año pasado –suena mucho tiempo =O – me excuso bajo la máquina de coser que me regalaron para navidad y me obsesione con el cosplay*3*, como es primera vez que se realiza un Pokemon Day con apoyo de la compañía de Nintendo no podía no ir asi que me puse en campaña para aprender a coser en tiempo record…y lo logre, me tomo 2 semanas aprender a usar la maquina y hacer el cosplay y ahora comencé otro. Pero no por ello dejare de escribir ya que "hacer cosas random" me trae inspiración tengo varias ideítas más dando vueltas por ahí…..y se viene el fenil de Noche de Fabrero~ pronto más pronto de lo que creen~

Gracias por leer n_n


	4. Chapter 4

Ahí estaba su Primera Teniente Riza Hawkeye, ojo de halcón, la mejor francotiradora del Ejército de Amestris, la hija de su maestro, la joven simple y reservada que abrió la puerta de su casa para recibirlo hace años atrás estaba ahora en un ajustado vestido largo de color negro que hacía resaltar perfectamente su test blanca y sus perfectas curvas, un tajo al costado izquierdo que revelaba una pierna una palma bajo su cadera dejando a la imaginación lo que venía más arriba; un escote tipo palabras de honor descubierto en el centro dejando un partículas escote en V que resaltaba sus atributos sin verse grosero en juego a unas zapatos de tacón en punta delicadamente sujetados por el talón. Su cabello estaba suelto y después del día prometido había crecido bastantes llegando hasta un cuarto de su antebrazo.

-General- escucho desde lejos

-General de Brigada- escucho más cerca

-General de Brigada Roy Mustang- escucho más fuerte sacándolo de su mundo de fantasía

-HA! Teniente….bue~ buenas noches- dijo totalmente aturdido

Es cierto que conocía innumerables mujer lindas…hermosas, pero cada vez que las veía en trajes de gala solo eran una pintura bastante bonita en el salón a diferencia de lo que tenía en estos precisos momentos frente a él. Probablemente la mujer más hermosa, no definitivamente la mujer más preciosa de toda Cuidad Central en el umbral de su departamento esperándolo a pasar, su pensamiento se vio interrumpido en instante que sintió un suave gemido y el pequeño peso en si rodilla izquierda.

-Buenas noches muchacho- se agacho para acariciar la cabeza del can quien lo recibió más que gustoso moviendo su rabo y entrar al interior del inmueble.

Imitándolo se disculpo y procedió a ingresar…

-Por un momento creí que no llegaría- escucho la voz de la mujer desde su espalda

-Lamento la demora….me distraje en el camino y – se volteo solo para ser distraído una vez más pero en esta ocasión por el sugerente tajo que revelaba la piel de su esbelta y larga pierna le sacaba cualquier palabra que pudiera articulas para disimularlo y desviar la vista de ese panorama distractor reviso su reloj de plata comprobando que estaba 15 minutos retrasado de la hora que acordó pasar por ella y agregó- lo lamento

-Descuide, iré por mi abrigo- dijo, mientras pasaba- puede sentarse si gusta, vuelvo enseguida- y desapareció tras una puerta que de seguro sería de su habitación

Soltó un suave suspiro y relajo sus hombros que permanecieron tensos en presencia de ella en el instante que dejo la habitación, ¿cómo era posible que se hubiera quedado en blanco así como así? Miró al can que se encontraba recostado en una esquina de la habitación

-En verdad soy tan tonto?- pregunto de forma irónica consiguiendo como respuesta solo el movimiento de cola de Black Hayata- Supongo que ese es un sí, verdad?

-Pero solo un poco- habló una voz a sus espaldas.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo pero en esta ocasión con su cabello recogido en su acostumbrado pasador y con un abrigo azul índigo en su brazo. -_"Se ve hermosa"-_ Ese era el único pensamiento del General en cuanto vio a su Teniente junto al marco de la puerta y se acercaba a paso tranquilo pero firme a un mueble junto a la puerta rebuscando en uno de los cajones para sacar una correa.

-Si no le importa General, debo llevar a Black Hayate con la casera para que cuide de él mientras salimos- dijo mientras se agachaba para poner la correa al pequeño can junto a ella dejando ver un poco más de su pierna gracias al vestido.

-"_NO! No no no no no no no! Es tu SUBORDINADA_!"- se reprendió mentalmente ante la imagen de esa mujer acariciando a su perro frente a él, con ese vestido que solo resaltaba sus curva ocultas bajo su uniforme –"_pero es una mujer…..que por cierto, es la única que te ha soportado durante año_"- dijo una voz en su cabeza – "_pero la lay de con~"-_ respondió – "_AL CARAJO LAS LEYES! ….no están de servicio en estos momentos, ¿Qué tiene de malo que un hombre salga con una mujer como ella? Acaso vas a sacarte los ojos?_"- Lo reprendió su voz interna-

-General?- ya era la tercera vez que lo llamaba y sin respuesta

-Discúlpame- dijo mientras se adelantaba a la puerta para abrirla galantemente

Salieron del edificio y caminaron una cuadra para detenerse en una puerta de una pequeña casa bien cuidada pero nada ostentosa, Riza toco el timbre para ser recibidos por una mujer mayor

-Ha~ Risa-chan….qué bueno que llegas- hablo la mujer mientras reparaba en la presencia del hombre unos pasos tras su joven arrendataria- veo que traes buena compañía, ¿es tu novio?-

~0~

Después de unos 20 monitos tratando de convencer a la cacera de Hawkeye de que él no era su novio, a petición obligada por parte de la misma Riza, regresaron su carro para continuar con el camino a la sede de Central; por algún motivo las palabras de la anciana no eran del todo desagradable… estaba comenzando a tener una corazonada de que sus palabras no lo dejarían en paz durante toda la noche

"_Coronel no cree que es una joven encantadora….de seguro será una compañera para toda la vida sin igual si alguien se gana su corazón"_

* * *

><p>Aquí nuevamente reportándome el entrar a clases la semana pasada de mantuvo algo ocupada y me desaparecí nuevamente…pretendo terminar esta historia antes de que comiencen a bombardearnos con pruebas, trabajos y cuanta tontera se le ocurra a los profes, les digo de verdad que todos los psicólogos están locos créanme :<br>Buena….ideas, tomatazos y lo que gusten siempre es bien recibido

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
